


Strange Behavior Part 2 - The Heat

by Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis



Series: Strange behavior [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Anal Sex, Heat Sex, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis/pseuds/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis
Summary: This is a continuation of Strange Behavior, so it is highly recommended that you have read that first. This is the first time that Sherlock and John have sex during heat. This is my first time writing a sex scene.





	Strange Behavior Part 2 - The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read Strange Behavior, sorry it took me so long to add a second part to this. Enough people requested it, and I amd trying to get back into writing, so I decided ot write this and push my limits. I have decided to post this separately so If people want to read the sex scene they can, or they can skip it and read the next parts of this story. I have ideas and partially written at least two more parts to this, so they will be coming out sometime soon.

The rush of heat and rut was like no other, the adrenaline, the lust that consumed. But the alpha guide he had been given when he first presented had taught that an alpha’s knot was comparable to his hand, including his thumb, and an omega needed to be stretched to avoid tearing and pain that would make itself present after the heat resided. Sherlock was able to wrestle down the pheromones enough to start stretching his omega. He worked a finger into his omega, softly crooning to him the whole time, “Such a good omega, going to please your alpha so well”

“Oh, oh alpha!” John wailed, the feeling of finally having something inside him, but not what he wanted, unbearable to his heat-addled mind. 

As much as Sherlock wanted to just take his omega, he needed to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt the precious man he called mate. And so he slowly worked another finger in, and immediately it was covered in john’s slick, the scent of it on his being almost enough to drive him insane. 

“Shh, my sweet, I have to make sure I won’t hurt you, I could never hurt what’s mine,” He petted John’s hair with his other hand, scissoring his fingers open and watching John’s rim stretch, imagining how it would look on his fingers. A few seconds more here, and a happier omega later, he repeated as a mantra in his head. At last he slipped in a third finger, watching John seem to suck it in, wanting more and more.

“Is that enough alpha? Are you going to fuck me now?” John turned his torso to plead with Sherlock, and he almost lost it. 

“I only have three fingers inside you, my omega, and my knot is far bigger, just a little more time,” Sherlock hurriedly added a fourth finger, John moaning at the feeling, “there you go, soon you’ll have my cock, just wait a few more seconds.” 

“I just need to add my thumb, just one more finger,” Sherlock explained. He tucked his thumb into his palm and slowly slid his hand into John, marveling at how painlessly he seemed to take him.

“Am I ready now alpha?” John questioned, staring at Sherlock with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, don’t worry my omega, I’ll give you just what you need,” Sherlock nodded, wiping away John’s tears and lining his, by now painfully hard, cock up with John’s entrance. He dipped the head into the omega, sampling his slick and warmth, before pushing in slowly.

The first push into john was heaven, that was the only thing Sherlock could think. Finally being allowed to claim his omega, put his mark on him. John’s body was warm, moist, oh so willing. And from the sounds of it John was having a good time as well. 

“Alpha, please, more!” Sherlock realized that for all he was enjoying his current state, he hadn’t moved apart from his initial thrust into john, and that the moving could bring so many other joys to their copulation. 

Sherlock began to rock back and forth, chasing the pleasure of john’s silken warmth. He reached around to John’s front and took his smaller dick in hand, stroking it to the same pace as he fucked into John. The feeling of finally mating with his omega was beautiful, and it wasn’t long before he felt his knot start to expand. 

John moaned out as he felt the knot starting to stretch his rim on each of Sherlock’s thrusts, “alpha, mate me, mark me, give me your children, please!” John tilted his head to the side. Sherlock, dizzy on the pheromones in the air agreed with the omega, and as he reached completion, sunk his teeth into the soft flesh so gracefully given to him.


End file.
